Candy y Terry van a Chicago juntos
by annette78
Summary: Terry luego de ese reencuentro se porpone no dejar nunca a su amada Candy, por lo que toma la decisión de seguirla donde ella vaya.


09/24/2016

Candy y Terry van a Chicago juntos

NY

Candy y Terry se despertaron temprano, sabían que debían partir hacia la estación, pero ninguno quería, esos dos días habían sido soñados para ambos, y sabían que ahora en adelante la situación cambiaría, ya no estarían solos, solos sin necesidad de dar explicaciones, desde que se subirían al tren, tendrían que ser recatados y no podrían dar rienda suelta a ese amor que se tenían, ninguno quería partir, se hubieran quedado una eternidad viviendo como aquellos dos días…-Candy, no quiero salir de este sueño, no quiero, no sé si podré resistir no tenerte en mis brazos y besarte con pasión…Candy se estremeció, sentía lo mismo que Terry, el amor que sentía por Terry hacía que cada instante fuera mágico. Los dos se miraron con complicidad y ambos corrieron a abrazarse y besarse…-Te amo Terry, te amo con todo mi ser, gracias por estos día maravillosos, lograste que NY sea una de mis ciudades favoritas, le guiñó el ojo…-Terry seguía besando su cuerpo, su cuello, no quería soltarla, sabía que en Chicago, en Lakewood, y en especial en el Hogar de Pony, no podrían revivir lo vivido en esos dos días, lo sabía y su corazón se apretaba fuerte…-No quiero Candy, no quiero soltarte…déjame estar un momento más así, amándote…Candy no pudo resistirse, ella sentía lo mismo y deseaba que ese momento se hiciera eterno…estuvieron algunas horas amándose, cada beso, significaba una despedida, a pesar de que iban a estar juntos, no podrían estar solos, siempre estarían rodeados de alguien conocido, y eso los mataba por dentro…-Tendremos que escaparnos seguido a NY, Terry le decía con un tono sensual, mientras hacía una mueca con su cara de forma muy divertida…Candy sonreía…-Claro mi amor, no podré estar mucho tiempo conteniendo este amor que te tengo y que deseo tanto entregarte, Candy se ruborizó…Terry también, las palabras de Candy, de esa Candy mujer lo estremecían hasta el punto de enloquecer…-Será nuestro punto de encuentro, esta casa, mi hogar, será nuestro punto para amarnos, le dijo Terry al oído, rozando sus labios por su oreja, eso estremeció a la rubia…-Vamos Terry, tenemos que irnos, y tomaba sus manos, arrastrándolo a salir…-No quiero Candy, no quiero…y si nos quedamos otro día?...-No puedo, lo único que quiero es estar aquí, y no salir nunca de esta casa, pero no puedo, somos adultos y debo ser responsable, le dijo Candy con una mueca de resignación en la cara…llegando a la puerta, Terry no se contuvo, la tomó de la cintura y la besó efusivamente, era su último beso en esa casa (por el momento)…-déjame besarte mi amor, déjame grabar tus labios, tu piel, tu cuerpo, para poder recordarlos siempre, cuando estemos en Chicago…seguían besándose, fue difícil dejar de hacerlo, ambos querían estar ahí por siempre, amándose, pero sabían que no podían…Luego de un rato salieron a la estación, para tomar el tren a Chicago.

Hogar de Pony

…-Srta Pony, Srta. Pony…ha llegado telegrama de NY…La Srta. Pony trataba de contener la angustia, quería saber como estaba Candy, cómo?...La Hermana María comenzó a leer el telegrama: "Srta. Pony. Hermana María, estoy bien. No se preocupen por mi. Les escribiré pronto."…La Srta. Pony dio un suspiro…-Gracias a Dios, que está bien… En cambio la Hermana María estaba un poco molesta…Candy, no puedes ser tan escueta en escribir, y en un tono molesto, dijo:..-Candy, siempre nos haces esto…Luego la Srta. Pony, le pone una mano en el hombro y dice:…-Hermana María, ella está feliz, se nota, debe estar muy feliz…salieron algunas lágrimas por sus ojos…por fin podrás ser feliz, por fin, te lo mereces, mereces conocer la felicidad propia, y conocer el amor, lo decía como si le hablara a Candy…Al decir esto la Hermana María, asintió con la cabeza…-Sí, Srta. Pony, Candy desde ahora en adelante debe ser feliz al lado de Terry, se lo merecen, la vida ha sido muy cruel con ellos, sus separaciones, sus separaciones forzadas, sin que ninguno la quisiera, deben ser felices plenamente, por fin, Srta. Pony, por fin nuestra Candy podrá ser feliz…Ambas tenían lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, querían mucho a Candy, y su felicidad era como propia…De pronto la Hermana María, que le había tomado un cariño especial a Albert, dice…-Srta. Pony, cómo se encontrará el Sr. Albert, será posible que esté feliz como nosotras al saber que Candy por fin será feliz con Terry?...la Srta. Pony hizo un gesto de desconocimiento, cómo saberlo, cómo saber lo que sentía Albert, él siempre estuvo a su lado, pero nunca expresó algo más que afecto, nunca, nunca se insinuó a Candy y ella siempre lo recordaba o lo veía como un hermano mayor, su padre adoptivo, su amigo…-Hermana María, esperemos que nuestras sospechas sean falsas y que él esté muy feliz por Candy, él también ha tenido una vida dura, también ha tenido que enfrentar pérdidas importantes en su vida, y ha tenido que tomar responsabilidades que le agotan la vida, pero es un ser noble, y sé que quiere mucho a Candy y al igual que nosotras desea que Candy por fin sea feliz, con quien sea, pero feliz, creo que jamás sabremos que es lo que siente Albert, es un hombre sensato y sabe que si hace o dice algo de sus sentimientos puede hacer sufrir a Candy y sé que eso nunca lo querría…dejemos que el tiempo pase y si Albert tiene algún sentimiento hacia Candy, lo reprima hasta desaparecer, por el bien de ambos…prosiguió:…-Candy nunca podría ser feliz con Albert, sintiendo lo que ha sentido y lo que siente por Terry, él es el gran amor de su vida, y sabemos que nunca lo podrá olvidar, nunca, no lo hizo cuando debía, menos ahora que están juntos, nunca…Con eso la Srta. Pony se dirigió hacia su habitación, y la hermana María siguió con los deberes del hogar…

Lakewood

Albert estaba muy pensativo en su despacho, las palabras de George se repetían en su cabeza, incesablemente, cuándo regresarás Candy, cuándo?... se preguntaba…Serás feliz plenamente con Terry?, si, creo que debe ser así, y comenzó a albergar en su corazón un temple de tranquilidad, sí, es cierto lo que dice George, si expreso esta confusión a Candy, y le expreso que puede existir amor en mi corazón, la haré muy infeliz, ella ama a Terry, lo sé, y creo que así será por siempre, pero sé, como dijo George, que ella es muy noble, y me quiere mucho, e incluso podría sacrificar su felicidad por mí, pero sólo por agradecimiento, sí, solo por agradecimiento y no por amor puro, no, no me merezco eso, he hecho mucho por ella como para recibir su compasión, callaré este sentimiento, lo reprimiré hasta que desaparezca, si es necesario me iré por un tiempo, pero no puedo decírselo, nos condenaríamos a la infelicidad…luego de aquella reflexión, Albert sentía una tranquilidad, sabía que quería mucho a Candy, que tal vez la amaba (aunque se negaba a afrontarlo, no quería sufrir más), pero sabía que eso no bastaba, que el destino de Candy es estar con Terry, es a él a quien ama y ha amado…Luego de ello, salió de su despacho y comenzó a caminar por los prados de Lakewood…En un sector de la hacienda, estaban Archie, Annie y Patty, como de costumbre tenían largas conversaciones, sobre el pasado, su estancia en Londres, la muerte de Stear, su malestar hacia los Leagan, etc…Los tres se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos, y tenían mucha confianza, la pasaban muy bien…Albert ve desde la distancia ese momento agradable que estaban viviendo los amigos y decide dirigirse hacia ellos…Al llegar Albert donde ellos, estos tres amigos reían a carcajadas, Annie y Patty se veían muy bellas con sus sonrisas tan sinceras, lo notaba Albert, las dos muchachas se habían convirtido en bellas mujeres, muy nobles, muy bellas…-de que se ríen tanto? Exclamó Albert con tono de curiosidad y queriendo saber los pormenores…Archie comenzó a hablar…-Nos reíamos del los inventos de Stear, de cómo usaba a Candy para probarlos…jajajajaj dijo Archie, cómo te extraño Stear!,… cada día el recuerdo de Stear ya sea para Archie como para Patty era menos doloroso, recordaban con amor, con ternura sus vivencias juntos…Albert sonrió…y cual de todos sus inventos fue el más desastroso, comentaba Albert sacando la lengua, divertidamente…-Patty comenzó a relatar:…recordábamos el día en que Stear fabricó una especie de avión y decidió probarlo con ella…se vinieron los recuerdos a Patty, y hubo un brillo en sus ojos de felicidad pero a la vez de nostalgia, luego prosiguió…-Candy no quería subir, hizo lo imposible para no hacerlo, pero ninguno de nosotros, incluso yo, quisimos subir con él…los tres chicos comenzaban a sonreir y reir…-Finalmente Candy tuvo que aceptar…-y qué pasó preguntó Albert mirando a los ojos a Patty…está vez Patty se olvidó por un momento del afecto que albergaba por Albert, el recordar a Stear le hacía olvidar todo…Annie notó la mirada de Albert, pero al ver que su amiga no le había tomado importancia, siguió sonriendo y recordando la vivencia…-Luego de un rato en el aire, el avión se fue desarmando de a poco…todos se reían a carcajadas, incluso Albert…-Así que tuvieron que saltar en paracaídas, lo más cómico fue que Stear, presentía lo que pasaría, ya que había fabricado paracaídas personalizados…-si, dijo Archie…el de Candy era en forma de caramelo, ver a Candy bajar en ese paracaídas fue glorioso, todos reían…Comentaban luego cómo Candy regañaba a Stear sobre su nuevo fracaso y lo peligroso que fue para ambos esa aventura…-Candy ponía sus típicas caras enojadas…jajajajaj, reían todos…fue inevitable que los dos hombres presentes no sintieran un poco de nostalgia al recordar a Candy, ambos albergaban sentimientos profundos hacia ella, pero que sabían que debían reprimirlos…Las chicas notaron ese momentos y se pusieron tristes también…Archie notó la tristeza en la cara de Annie y la invita a caminar, Annie ya no le era indiferente, y cómo se lo había dicho, haría lo imposible por enamorarse de ella…Annie aceptó encantada…quedaron en el lugar Patty y Albert, ambos perdidos en sus recuerdos, en sus pensamientos…Patty pensaba…-Stear como te he extrañado, la vida sería diferente si estuvieras aquí conmigo, pero que debo hacer con mi vida, que debo hacer?…de repente miró a Albert como buscando la respuesta…él estaba mirando el horizonte, perdido, no notó la mirada de Patty…obviamente pensaba en Candy y su decisión, la decisión de dejarla ser feliz, luego pensó en Stear…-querido Stear, cómo me hubiera gustado compartir más contigo y ayudarte en tus inventos…al pensar en eso pensó en el dolor de Patty, y la miró tiernamente y pensó…Cómo está tu corazón Patty?, cómo lo harás para vivir sin él?, cómo?, cómo aprender de ti, para poder seguir viviendo sin la persona que amo?…-Patty?...Patty miró a Albert con una mirada de tristeza, a pesar de que se había prometido ocultar ese sentimiento hacia él, no podía dejar de sentir tristeza por sospechar que él sufría por Candy…-Si, Albert, le contestó…-Te puedo preguntar algo?...Patty algo confusa, asiente con la cabeza…-Patty como has hecho para vivir estos años sin Stear, cómo has podido sobrevivir?…Patty se sobresaltó, nunca nadie, ni siquiera sus mejores amigas le habían hablado de ese tema, o habían osado en preguntárselo…jamás lo había hablado con alguien, solo era su pesar muy oculto, muy personal…Algo confundida y sobresaltada, le cuesta hablar…-Perdóname Patty si he sido imprudente en preguntártelo, pero por alguna razón siento mucha confianza contigo, perdóname si te he molestado…-Patty lo interrumpió e impulsivamente puso su mano en las manos de Albert, como queriendo decirle que no se preocupara, que no le había molestado…Albert sintió la mano suave y tibia de la chica, sintiéndose aliviado…Luego Patty retira su mano y comienza a hablar:…-Albert, no te preocupes, como te dije hace un tiempo, el recuerdo de Stear siempre está presente, siempre, pero ya no es con dolor, ya no me duele recordarlo como lo hacía antes, cada día me cuesta menos pensar en él, antes evadía su recuerdo, ya que me hacía mucho daño, mucho daño…la chica hizo una pausa…pero el tiempo se ha encargado de que ese dolor disminuya, sé que nunca lo olvidaré, cómo hacerlo?...pero también me he dado cuenta que debo buscar mi felicidad, merezco ser feliz…Al decir esto, Albert mira a Patty con mucha ternura y asiente con la cabeza…-Si Patty, eres una mujer joven y hermosa, y a pesar que la vida fue cruel con ustedes, tú estás viva y debes buscar tu felicidad, debes ser feliz, todos debemos ser felices…Al escuchar esto, Patty sintió, que sus palabras no eran dirigidas a ella, sino que a él mismo, se dio cuenta que Albert estaba dispuesto a luchar contra sus sentimientos para ser feliz…sintió algo de compasión, ya que Candy vivía, y estaría unida a él siempre, por lo que se le haría mucho más difícil superar y borrar ese sentimiento…luego de las palabras de Albert, se quedaron en silencio, resignados a lo que la vida le había deparado, y pensando en la estrategia de cómo seguir viviendo con sus sentimientos…

NY a Chicago

En el tren, Candy y Terry sentían nostalgia de dejar NY, ese lugar que se había transformado en una ciudad especial…-Candy, en que piensas?, por qué has estado tan callada…Candy lo mira y le cuesta responder…-Qué pasa Candy?, por favor no me excluyas de tus sentimientos y pensamientos...Candy contestó:…-Estoy nerviosa, siento angustia, no sé por qué, no sé si es porque nuestras vidas han estado más llenas de separaciones que de encuentros…me angustia la idea de que algo o alguien nuevamente nos separe, eso me angustia, ya que no sé si podré soportar nuevamente estar separada de ti…Te amo Terry, te amo desde Londres y con cada separación, mi corazón se ha destrozado en mil pedazos, sólo este encuentro ha podido repararlo…mi corazón late fuerte y feliz cuando estoy a tu lado…Terry la miró con amor, pero más que nada con mucha ternura, sentía exactamente lo mismo que Candy, siempre habría reprochado a la vida lo cruel que había sido con ellos, siempre se preguntó el por qué, si se amaban tanto debían estar separados…la comprendía perfectamente y a pesar de que estaba plenamente feliz al lado de ella en ese tren, también sentía temor, angustia en pensar siquiera que se alejaría de ella, no, no lo permitiría esta vez, esta vez lucharía contra todo para estar al lado de su amada Candy…-Mi amor, mi amada Candy, te amo perdidamente desde el primer momento que te vi, he sido un cobarde y estúpido en haberte dejado antes, pero esta vez nada nos separará, nada, haré lo imposible por estar siempre a tu lado, amándote, te lo juro, esta vez no te dejaré ir, no, no dejaré que escapes de mi, no…Candy lo miró emocionada, sus ojos tenían lágrimas, que lentamente comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas…Terry secaba esas lagrimas, mientras la besaba en la frente, en las mejillas, en los labios…y al oído le dice: …-Sí Candy, nunca te dejaré ir, nunca…Luego de ello, se besaron con mucha ternura y amor…y sentados abrazados miraban a través de la ventana, sin ver nada, solo en sus pensamientos deseaban que las palabras de Terry se cumplieran, y pudieran estar juntos toda la vida.

Luego de ese momento de confesión y reflexión, se sintieron más tranquilos…Terry tomaba, acariciaba y besaba la mano de la rubia, constantemente…ella le acariciaba tiernamente sus cabellos, su hermosa cara, habían logrado pasar de la pasión al más puro amor, tierno y puro amor, que con solo simples caricias demostraban todo el amor que se tenían…-Candy?, crees que tus amigos y en especial Albert, acepten que estemos juntos, luego de todo lo cobarde que he sido?, crees que me podrán perdonar todo el daño que te causé?...Candy, se había olvidado por completo de todos los que la rodeaban, solo de Albert se había acordado, y también sintió curiosidad por la reacción de sus amigos frente a este reencuentro…-Terry, no lo sé, nunca fuiste del agrado de mis amigos…diciéndoselo con un tono travieso y algo sarcástico…Terry que captó el juego le respondía…-Sí, lo sé, y en especial a tu amigo Archibald Cornwell, que siempre ha estado enamorado de ti…guiñéndole el ojo…a propósito de eso, cuéntame de tus amigos, que ha sido de ellos…-Antes de que comenzara a comentarles sobre sus amigos, Candy le reprocha el comentario sobre Archie…Terry con una cara divertida insistía en que lo que había dicho era cierto…Terry, no seas grosero, le reprochaba la chica…-Bueno, mi amor, disculpa, cuéntame que ha sido de ellos…Cada vez que Terry le decía mi amor, el corazón de Candy latía muy fuerte, y se emocionaba mucho…- Bueno, dijo Candy…-Como tu sabes luego de la guerra en Europa, la familia Ardly ordenó que Archie, Stear, Neil y Elisa volvieran a América…También Annie lo hizo, luego se sumó Patty, por lo que todos mis queridos amigos están ahora en América, viviendo en Chicago o cerca. Annie, como toda una dama, terminó sus estudios en un prestigioso colegio en Chicago, y solo se ha dedicado a …ahí la interrumpió Terry:…-a amar a Archie, jajaja rió el muchacho…-Terry no seas imprudente…Terry saca la lengua como pidiendo perdón…Bueno, Annie se ha dedicado al igual que su madre y que la mayoría de las mujeres de su clase social, incluida Elisa, a realizar obras de caridad, y sí tienes razón, Annie ama a Archie y lo ha amado desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero aún él no se le ha insinuado…Terry puso una mueca de desagrado, pero a la vez triunfal:…-Claro, cómo hacerlo si aún debe estar enamorado de ti…-Terry, por qué sigues diciendo eso, le decía Candy enojada…-Cómo no seguir amándote Candy, si nadie puede resistirse a tus encantos, y si él te ve frecuentemente, cómo poder olvidarte…-Candy bajó la cabeza, no quería ni siquiera reflexionar o pensar en el comentario de Terry, lo evadía, ya que en su corazón, siempre existió una gota de sospecha de que lo que Terry decía era cierto, pero reprimía sus sentimientos, ya que ella quería mucho a Archie, pero nunca lo amaría, nunca…Siguió:…-Patty…Nuevamente Terry la interrumpió:…-La gordita…Ahora Candy golpeaba a Terry con su puño en su hombro…-Ahyyy Candy me lastimaste…-Te lo mereces por grosero…Terry sonrió…Patty ha sufrido mucho, la muerte de Stear la devastó…Terry recordó la muerte de Stear, y se imaginó el dolor de Patty, si él hubiera perdido a Candy de esa manera, no lo hubiera podido soportar…-Luego de la muerte de Stear, Patty estuvo un tiempo en Florida, con unos familiares, ahí estudió para ser maestra, es una excelente maestra, semanalmente asiste al Hogar de Pony, para enseñarles a los niños, se ha convertido en una mujer muy fuerte, muy fuerte…Archie, mi querido Archie, mirando a Terry coquetamente, ya que sabía que éste se pondría celoso, por ese comentario…-Candy no me provoques, ya que siempre le he tenido envidia a Archie, porque ha estado contigo desde que eras una niña…Candy sonreía, su plan había resultado…-Bueno Archie, estudió finanzas, para ayudar a Albert en los negocios de la familia, ya que Albert le tiene mucha confianza, y es el único que puede encargarse correctamente de los negocios familiares, a pesar de que no es un Ardly directamente, es de la familia y Albert lo estima mucho….Neil, luego de que quisiera imponer que nos casáramos, y que Albert lo impidiera, se fue también un tiempo a Florida, pero lamentablemente está de nuevo en Lakewood y Chicago, para mi desgracia, ya que no ha cambiado, y creo que nunca lo hará, aun sigue tratando de hacernos daño, pero nunca ha tenido éxito, Candy reía…Ahora era el turno de Terry de tratar de poner celosa a Candy…-Y que es de la bella Elisa, cómo ha estado, sigue soltera?...mirándola con picardía…-Terry, exclamó Candy con decepción…-Sí, Elisa sigue soltera, sigue bella, pero sigue malvada, nunca la perdonaré por lo que nos hizo, tal vez si ella nunca nos hubiera tendido esa trampa, nosotros nunca nos hubiéramos separado…Terry reaccionó, se dio cuenta que más que celos, producía dolor en Candy hablar de Elisa, ella había sido desde siempre muy cruel y malvada con Candy, haciéndole la vida difícil y muy dolorosa…-Perdóname Candy, fui un tonto, sólo quería sacarte celos, pero sé que fue un error, odio a Elisa, incluso más que tú, estoy consciente que ella nos separó en Londres y jamás se lo perdonaré…perdóname mi amor, fui muy infantil…Candy bajó su mirada, pero Terry levantó su rostro, y le dio un beso tierno, pero a la vez apasionado...-Discúlpame mi amor, no quiero que sufras más…Candy se apoyó en su hombro y trató de sacar de su mente a Elisa, ya que desde hace algún tiempo, se había dado cuenta que ella había hecho que su vida sea muy infeliz, con sus mentiras, con sus maldades, con sus maquinaciones…ella había sido responsable de la mayoría de los dolores de Candy…Bueno mi amada Candy, sigue…-Bueno, y del último que me queda hablar es de Albert…Candy sabía que esto le generaría angustia a Terry, pero debía ser sincera con él, él era el hombre que amaba, y por lo tanto no debía haber secretos entre ellos…Terry al escuchar el nombre de Albert, bajó la cabeza, casi como derrotado, sabía que Albert siempre había sido un hombre muy noble, un caballero, que podía perfectamente merecer el amor de Candy…Candy notó esta reacción, lo tomó de las manos, y le dijo:…-Terry, mi amado Terry, no te angusties por Albert, no sientas temor, yo lo quiero mucho, cómo no quererlo, cómo no amarlo?, pero solo como amigos, como hermano, nunca lo he visto, o me ha surgido algún sentimiento diferente por él, nunca, así que no te preocupes…Terry se sintió un poco aliviado…Bueno Albert, ya sabes todo lo que debes saber de su identidad y que fue él al que conocí cuando niña, bueno luego de su confesión, hemos sido muy buenos amigos, Albert viaja constantemente por el mundo, por los negocios de familia, luego que nos confesó que era el Tío Abuelo Williams, se ha dedicado en pleno a los negocios, que cómo él mismo ha dicho, los había tenido un poco dejados, por esta incursión de querer saber su identidad, saber quien es realmente él, pero se ha dado cuenta que había sido un tanto egoísta, y había dejado sus responsabilidades como cabeza de los Ardly, por lo que se ha arrepentido y ha asumido su rol como jefe de familia, así que nuestra amistad se ha conservado a través de cartas y cada vez que vuelve a Chicago nos visita en el Hogar de Pony, o nos encontramos en Lakewood, él me ha ayudado mucho a crecer, me ha ayudado mucho a enfrentar mis temores, mis penas, mis pérdidas, cuando murió Anthony, Stear y cuando me separé de ti, él sabe perfectamente cuales son mis sentimientos hacia ti, es al único que le he podido contar sin miedos mis sentimientos hacia ti, él ha visto mi dolor al perderte…ha sido un apoyo incondicional, cómo no quererlo mucho, cómo?...Terry asintió con la cabeza, Candy tenía razón, él la había cuidado todo este tiempo, había hecho que Candy saliera de sus dolores y tratara de ser feliz, se sentía agradecido por eso, pero a la vez, no podía dejar de sentir celos por esa cercanía, cómo le hubiera gustado a él, haber estado con ella todo este tiempo, así como Albert, todos los momentos tristes y dolorosos para consolarla, amarla…-Y está soltero, está con alguien?, Terry preguntaba con la esperanza de que Candy dijera que sí…-No Terry, por lo que yo sé, Albert está soltero, en realidad su trabajo y sus negocios lo absorben casi completamente…Terry sintió decepción en sus corazón, cómo hubiera querido que Albert estuviera con alguien y dejara de ser una amenaza para él…Pero luego dijo:…-Albert es un hombre muy noble, le tomé un afecto muy especial cuando estábamos en Londres, casi a diario iba a verlo al zoológico, platicábamos horas, me sentía muy identificado con él, y me sentía en paz, además me platicaba sobre ti, y para mi eso era maravilloso, podía conocer más de ti, a través de sus vivencias, es un buen hombre, y aunque no lo creas Candy, aunque me da muchos celos saber esa cercanía que tienen, sé que es un hombre excepcional y que se merece la felicidad…Candy sonrió y asintió con la cabeza…Pero luego de eso Terry con picardía dice…-Merece ser feliz pero no contigo…Ambos rieron a carcajadas, mientras se miraban con complicidad, con amor, con pasión…Para Terry fue difícil seguir en ese tren, lo único que quería era tenerla en sus brazos y amarla, pero no podía, para Candy era lo mismo, por lo que sólo se conformaban con besarse tiernamente, tomarse de las manos y abrazarse…Luego de ello, abrazados lograron dormir por un rato.

Chicago

El tren llega a Chicago, ambos jóvenes se sentían un tanto confusos, ya que sería la primera vez que se enfrentarían al mundo como pareja, como enamorados….-Dónde vamos primero, dijo Terry?...Candy le dice que por el momento era mejor que fueran al hogar de Pony, ahí cerca en el pueblo buscarían un alojamiento para Terry…Terry con picardía sonrió, pero la rubia bajó toda emoción al decirle:…-No te ilusiones Terry, en el pueblo, al ser tan pequeño, todos me conocen, así que sería imposible, y muy riesgoso juntarnos ahí, no podría generarle tal disgusto y decepción a la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María…Terry la miró decepcionado, muy apenado, pero lo comprendió.

Tomaron una carreta, primero eligieron un alojamiento, era una residencial muy acogedora, muy agradable. Luego de ello se dirigieron rumbo al Hogar de Pony, Terry caminaba de la mano con Candy, ella sentía algo de vergüenza, ya que era la primera vez que tenía un novio. Se encontraron con muchos conocidos, Candy cordialmente presentaba a Terry, como Terrence Grandchester su novio, Terry no podía más de alegría y se sentía muy cómodo sentir que su amada Candy estaba llevando esta situación de la mejor manera posible, y que ya nada los separaría, él como nunca era muy cortés, amable, todo un caballero…-No sabía que eras tan amable y agradable, Sr. Terrence Grandchester, le reprochaba la rubia…Terry ruborizado, le contesta coquetamente…-por ti, me transformo, y seré el mejor novio, y por supuesto el único (con un tono impositivo), que todos estarán orgullosos y felices de que estemos juntos…-te tienes mucha confianza Terry, reía la rubia…-y al oído de la rubia, le decía, con sus labios húmedos en su oreja, pero tú sabes que siempre seré un rebelde apasionado por ti…Candy se estremeció, cómo quería besarlo, pero no podía, se miraron con complicidad, no era necesario decir palabras para expresar toda esa pasión que se tenían…Siguieron su camino, al ir acercándose al Hogar de Pony, Candy comenzó a sentir algo de angustia, pero a la vez felicidad, Terry estaba muy emocionado, ya que siempre había soñado ir al Hogar de Pony junto a Candy, junto a su amada Candy…-Este lugar es maravilloso Candy, realmente es un lugar muy bello…-Si, asentía Candy, es uno de mis lugares favoritos, tiene toda mi historia, todos mis recuerdos de infancia, que a pesar de ser una huérfana, fueron muy felices, Terry no se aguantó, tomó a Candy por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente, admiraba a Candy, nunca había admirado a ana persona así, su fortaleza, su alegría que irradiaba a todos, la amaba, no había nadie cerca, por lo que Candy también lo besaba, ella al igual que él necesitaba esa cercanía, la necesitaba…luego de ello siguieron caminando de la mano, sin apuro hacia el Hogar de Pony, mientras Candy le mostraba cada rincón del lugar, Terry lo observara deslumbrado, emocionado, y muy atento como queriendo grabarlo para siempre en su retina, hasta que comienza a verse la pequeña casa hogar…Terry se sintió nervioso, muy nervioso, comenzaron a sudar sus manos, la rubia lo notó…-No te preocupes Terry, todos te amarán, la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María tienen hermosos recuerdos tuyos, de cuando viniste solo, y se dieron cuenta que me estimabas mucho…-el la interrumpió…que te amo mucho…Candy apretó fuerte su mano, cómo agradeciendo sus palabras…-Ya, estamos aquí, Candy soltó una lagrima, cuantas veces había soñado ese momento, el momento de llegar con Terry de la mano al Hogar, llegar con él…-Entraré yo primero…-está bien Candy dice el joven nervioso…

Al entrar Candy, estaba la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María tomando una merienda, mientras los chicos estaban en el jardín trasero jugando…-Candy!, exclamaron las dos al unísono, se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos y corrieron a abrazarla…Las tres lloraban…-La hermana María que era un poco más impulsiva, le pregunta que cómo ha estado…-Candy muy emocionada y con lágrimas en los ojos, les dice que está muy feliz, que por fin está muy feliz después de tanto tiempo…La hermana María la abrazó y salieron lágrimas de sus ojos…La Srta. Pony miró a través de la ventana y vio la silueta de Terry, se sobresaltó, pero a la vez se emocionó, ya que sabía que la felicidad de Candy era él, sabía que su pequeña Candy ya no era una niña, sino una mujer enamorada…-Parece que no vienes sola, le reprochó con ternura la Srta. Pony a Candy…Candy se sonrojó, mientras que la Hermana María, no entendía el comentario…-Ahhh, si, espérenme, ahora regreso, salió a la puerta, besó tiernamente los labios de Terry, le tomó la mano y lo llevo dentro de la casa…Terry estaba muy nervioso, amaba a Candy más que a su vida, y haría lo imposible para que esas Sras. Que la habían cuidado como a su propia hija, lo aceptaran, eso era algo muy importante para él, su naturaleza no era así, ya que nunca le había importando mucho el que dirán, y menos de gente que no conocía, pero esto era diferente, ellas eran parte de la vida de Candy, eran parte de ella y quería que lo quisieran…Entró en silencio, muy nervioso, no sabía cómo actuar, parecía un niño asustado…Candy notó esta situación, pero para romper la tensión le dije…-Terrence Grandchester, es primera vez que te veo tan callado…y soltó una carcajada, Terry se sonrojó y la Hermana María y la Srta. Pony también sonrieron…-Candy que dices, reprochó Terry… , Hermana María, me alegra mucho volver a verlas, haciendo una reverencia como un gran noble inglés…La Srta. Pony y la Hermana María sonrieron y lo saludaron cordialmente, aun estaban un tano asombradas de que el muchacho estuviera ahí con ellas y con Candy, pero miraban como se miraban con amor, con complicidad, se veían felices muy felices…-Cómo has estado Terry, comenzó a hablar la Srta. Pony…No te molesta que me dirija a usted como Terry…-No, no, para nada, al contrario me hace muy feliz que me nombre así, me hace sentir como en familia…Terry se sonrojó…-Cómo has estado Terry?, ellas sabían todo lo sucedido con él, todo lo que tuvo que sufrir para estar ahí con Candy, pero debían preguntarlo…-En estos momentos me siento el hombre más feliz y afortunado de la tierra al poder estar aquí con ustedes, siempre fue un sueño para mi poder compartir con ustedes y con mi amada Candy…eso sobresaltó a las Sras. Nunca pensaron que Terry, conociendo algo de su personalidad pudiera decir tales palabras, se sintieron muy felices, mientras observaban como Terry miraba con mucho amor a Candy luego de decir esas palabras…Candy en un acto inesperado corrió al chico y no pudo contener no abrazar su cuello y besarlo en la frente…luego de ello, el joven en un acto que sorprendió a Candy, solicitó hablar con ellas a solas…-Candy por favor me permitirías conversar con la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María a solas?...Candy puso cara de desconcierto, un tanto molesta porque la apartaban, pero accedió…y salió al patio trasero a encontrarse con los niños del hogar, todos los niños estaban muy emocionados, gritaban y algunos lloraban de emoción…

Mientras dentro de la casa, Terry comienza a hablar…-Srta. Pony, Hermana María, primero que todo, quiero disculparme por todo el daño que le ocasioné a Candy, fui un cobarde en dejarla ir y alejarme de ella en tantas ocasiones, fui un cobarde, pero quiero que sepan que amo a Candy desde el primer momento que la vi, el un barco de América a Londres, Terry recuerda ese momento y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, luego, tal vez ustedes no lo sepan, pero la amé y la seguí amando en silencio en el colegio San Pablo, me enamoré perdidamente de ella, pero estaba atrapado en mis propios temores y dolores, que me fue imposible declararme, luego nos tendieron la peor trampa que nos pudo tender alguien, que terminó por separarnos, y yo de tomar la decisión de irme de Londres hacia América, desde ahí mi vida fue un calvario, no era vida, era como un muerto en vida sin la presencia de Candy, luego nos reencontramos y cuando por fin podríamos estar juntos, la vida nuevamente nos jugó la peor de las jugadas, que tuvimos que separarnos, nunca la dejé de amar, al contrario esa separación acrecentaba cada vez más mi amor por ella, pero ahora, no hay obstáculos que nos puedan separar, sé que hice sufrir mucho a Candy, se que sufrió mucho, y me odio por eso, pero era lo que debíamos hacer, pero ahora nada nos puede separar, yo la amo con locura, no podría vivir sin ella, y sé que ella también me corresponde, por eso quisiera pedirles que me acepten, sé que tal vez tienen mucho rencor hacia mi, y quien no los tendría, pero amo Candy más que a mi vida, y quiero que ella sea la mujer más feliz del mundo, mientras decía esto salían lágrimas de los ojos de Terry…y se quedó en silencio…La Hermana María, estaba asombrada por la confesión de Terry, nunca pensó que ese chico de semblante rudo pudiera expresar tan profundos sentimientos…La Srta. Pony, que siempre ha tenido templanza, comenzó a hablar…-Querido Terry, estamos felices de que por fin nuestra Candy sea feliz, y lo notamos, nunca habíamos visto a Candy tan feliz como ahora, no es necesario que nos pidas perdón, ni nada, al igual que Candy sabemos lo que los ha separado, y sabemos que en ese momento era lo que se debía hacer, a pesar de lo doloroso que fuera para ambos, pero ahora lo importante es que están juntos, enamorados, y nada los separará. Nosotras estamos felices por ustedes, al igual que tú, amamos a Candy mucho, es una hija para nosotras, y sabemos que su felicidad eres tú…al escuchar esto, Terry lloraba con más intensidad…-No llores Terry, basta de llorar, es tiempo de ser feliz, de reir, de amar, no pierdan tiempo en el pasado, vivan el presente con intensidad, recuperando todo el tiempo perdido entre ambos, vivan al máximo este hermoso amor, que nada, ni siquiera el tiempo ha podido borrar…Terry lloraba más…La hermana María lo abraza fraternalmente y él llora como un niño en los brazos de su madre…-No llores más Terry, nosotras no tenemos ningún rencor hacia ti, al contrario te agradecemos la valentía de volver a buscar a Candy, ella estaba tranquila, pero sabíamos que no era 100% feliz, pero ahora nos has devuelto a esa Candy alegre, feliz que siempre ha sido, y te gradecemos por eso…sabemos que la vida ha sido muy cruel con ustedes, y se han encontrado con personas que los han separado, pero el amor es más fuerte, el amor es lo más fuerte que existe y tarde o temprano triunfa, como se ha visto ahora con ustedes, pienso igual que la Srta. Pony, basta de lamentarse, de sentirse culpable, miren el pasado como un aprendizaje a la madurez, pero tienen todo el presente y el futuro para que sean muy felices y recuperen todo el tiempo perdido, aun son muy jóvenes, y verán que ahora al recordar su desencuentros les duele mucho, pero con el tiempo será solo un mal recuerdo, pero todos los momentos que están viviendo y que están por vivir, borrarán todo el dolor del pasado…tranquilo Terry, desde que viniste la primera vez a nuestro hogar, para conocer la historia de Candy, sus raíces, su infancia, supimos que la amabas mucho, ya que nadie lo había hecho, y desde ahí tenemos un aprecio especial hacia a ti, y sabemos que ese aprecio aumentará con el tiempo, por que sabemos que eres un ser noble, aunque rebelde según lo que nos contaba Candy…Terry se sonrojó…pero muy noble y un caballero de verdad…Amamos a Candy y sabemos que ella también a ti, así que somos nosotras las que te agradecemos por hacer feliz a nuestra amada Candy. Con eso el joven se sintió feliz, y abrazó a cada una de las Sras. Fue un momento mágico para todos…En eso entra Candy, ya aburrida de tanto esperar…-de que hablaron tanto, reprochó Candy a Terry…-Candy, no seas imprudente, le contestó con tono de reproche la Hermana María…Candy bajó la cabeza…todos rieron…-Candy, por qué no sales a caminar con Terry, se que siempre quisiste mostrarle la colina de Pony, a pesar de que él ya la conoce, pero se que juntos verán que se ve más hermosa y diferente…Candy asintió con la cabeza y le pareció una idea brillante…Candy estaba radiante, feliz, no podía más de felicidad, al estar ahí en su apreciado hogar y con el hombre que ama con todo su corazón…tomó a Terry de la mano y comenzaron a ir a la colina, Terry estaba emocionado, aun recordaba las palabras de la hermana María y de la Srta. Pony, y no podía más de emoción, eso hizo que amara más y más a Candy…-Por fin llegamos, dijo Candy…ambos estaban emocionados, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, la emoción era plena, cuanto soñaron con estar ahí juntos…Terry la abrazó por la espalda, y miraban a su alrededor juntos…Es maravilloso amor, nunca olvidaré este momento, cuanto soñé con estar contigo aquí en tu colina, Candy se gira y lo besa, se besan con amor…luego se sientan en el pasto abrazados…-Te amo Terry, me has hecho la mujer más feliz de este mundo, Terry besaba sus cabellos, estaba muy emocionado y su corazón latía a mil por horas…-Terry?...-Si, Candy?...-de que hablaron con la hermana María y la Srta. Pony?...-Candy, no seas intrometida…le decía con un tono burlesco…-Terry, cuéntame, le imploraba Candy...-Cómo resistirme a esa carita, y besó la nariz de la rubia…Terry le contó resumidamente lo conversado con las Sras. Candy se emocionó, estaba feliz…Mi amor, mi amado Terry, ahora ya nada podrá separarnos…siguieron abrazados con ternura, muy juntos, el calor de cada uno lo sentían como uno, no querían que ese momento pasara, estaban tan felices, tan plenos…-Oye tarzán pecosa, nos subiremos a algún árbol?...Terry preguntaba con picardía…Claro, dijo ella, y comenzó a trepar, pero por alguna razón, no podía…-ufff, Srta. Tarzán parece que ha perdido la técnica, reía Terry…Nada de eso, respondía Candy, ya verás…hubo hartos intentos infructuosos, donde Terry no paraba de reir…No te rías Terry y ayúdame, él joven que se había reincorporado y ágilmente subido sin dificultad las ramas del Gran árbol, sentándose en una copa, ayuda a Candy a subir, ya que ésta había perdido práctica…-Jajajajaj, parece que ya no te podré llamar tanzán pecosa, reía Terry…Candy ofuscada y molesta por tal incidente se sienta en la copa del árbol…-No te enojes Candy, ya no eres una niña, eres una dama, por lo que es normal que te haya costado subir…-ese comentario no le había generado gracia a Candy, siguiendo con una cara de enfadada…-Mi amor, no te preocupes, juntos subiremos muchos árboles y podrás ser la tarzán pecosa de siempre, sonreía Terry, guiñándole un ojo…Candy esbozó una sonrisa y luego rió…-Terry, eres muy tierno, te amo por eso…tomando del brazo al muchacho que estaba a su lado…Terry sintió que su corazón latía más fuerte al estar ahí sentados admirando el paisaje…-Es realmente hermosa la vista, ahora entiendo por qué te gustaba tanto estar aquí, realmente se genera una paz y tranquilidad envidiable…Candy miraba a Terry con amor, y sentía que eran él uno para el otro, ya que la comprendía tan bien…-Si, Terry, esto me daba paz y alegría en mis momentos más tristes…luego de esa frase comenzó a explicarle detalladamente la vista que tenía, cada lugar, cada sector desde aquel árbol, ella conocía muy bien el lugar, podía recitarlo con los ojos cerrados…Terry escuchaba con atención y observaba cada sitio observando minuciosamente, queriendo grabarlo para siempre en su mente…fueron momentos mágicos, llenos de emoción, recuerdos y mucho amor…-Te acuerdas cuando subimos un árbol en Escocia, preguntaba Terry…Candy lo miraba, recordando cada instante de aquel día, ese día había sido bello, soleado, maravilloso, donde ellos por primera vez expresaban sin palabras el amor que se tenían, solo con gestos y emociones que sentían…-si lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…los ojos de Candy brillaron de emoción…-Ese día fue maravilloso, estabas tan hermosa, sólo tenía ganas de abrazarte y besarte, pero me acobardé, sólo me conformé con observar tu belleza, te amo Candy, diciendo esto abraza a la chica y la besa con pasión…Candy estaba muy emocionada, su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca…se abrazaron y contemplaron juntos el paisaje, en silencio, cómo queriendo que el tiempo se detuviera justo en ese instante…

Luego de un rato, decidieron bajar de ese momento mágico, caminaron de la mano por la colina, recorriendo cada sector amado por Candy…de vez en cuando se abrazaban y besaban con ternura, ya nada importaba, sentían que sólo ellos existían en ese mundo…-Te amo Candy, no me canso de decirlo…Candy lo mira a los ojos y contesta…-Terry, yo también te amo, te amo perdidamente, no se que haría sin ti, nunca me dejes, nunca. Y lo abrazó con fuerza…-Terry emocionado con sus palabras la toma entre sus brazos elevándola y girándola, como danzando…-te amo mi pecosa, te amo Candy, luego la abraza con fuerza, la acerca a su cuerpo fuertemente, tan cerca, que Candy comienza a sentir el calor, el aroma de aquel muchacho que tanto amaba, sentía que por su cuerpo comenzaba a subir un calor, un fuego…ella también se acercó más y más a su cuerpo, quería sentirlo, quería sentir cada parte de aquel hermoso cuerpo, estaban emocionados, exaltados, sus respiraciones se hacían cada vez más rápidas, más jadeantes, sentían la pasión de estar así tan unidos, casi haciéndose uno…él con tono sensual y muy despacio le dice al oído que la amaba, lo decía constantemente rozando sus labios húmedos en la oreja de ella, Candy amaba esos gestos, amaba sus labios, y la humedad que sentía de ellos en su oreja, hacían que su cuerpo vibrara de emoción y pasión, luego de un rato de seducirse tierna pero apasionadamente, dónde cada movimiento, cada caricia aumentaba el deseo de estar juntos…se besaron con pasión, fue un beso largo, sus cuerpos temblaban, estuvieron así un buen rato, no querían dejar de sentirse, no querían separarse, se necesitan, por lo que cada segundo se acercaban más y más hasta el punto de sentir todo el calor de sus cuerpos…luego de ello, Terry dio un suspiro…-ahhhh Candy me haces sentir cosas maravillosas, tus labios, tu cuerpo son perfectos, eres una mujer maravillosa, te amo mi dulce Candy…Candy lo miró con amor y pasión, aun sentía el calor de su cuerpo en el de ella, lo besó nuevamente…luego tomó la mano del muchacho y diciéndole…-Vamos Terry, vamos a la casa, ya que si no lo hacemos, no se que haremos más adelante…arrastrando de la mano a Terry, que la miraba con decepción, quería seguir, que ese momento fuera eterno…siguió a la rubia apenado, pero a la vez feliz, por fin estaban juntos y se amaban y nada podía separarlos.

En el hogar de Pony, Candy se dirige al patio trasero donde estaban los niños del hogar jugando…-Candy, Candy, corrieron todos a abrazarla, Terry la seguía algo temeroso, no sabía como actuar frente a los niños, nunca había tenido la experiencia de compartir con niños, su vida había sido difícil, su vida en la casa Grandchester había sido sombría y muy solitaria, tenía hermanos pequeños, pero nunca había compartido con ellos, su madrastra no se lo permitía…-Candy, Candy, dónde andabas?, preguntaban como regañándola, Candy miró a Terry…-Tenía que resolver un asunto en NY. Luego de ello Candy toma de la mano a Terry, este se sobresalta ya que estaba un poco incómodo, ver a tantos niños mirándolo extrañados le hacían sentir vergüenza…quién es este tipo? Preguntó uno de los niños, celosamente, los niños amaban a Candy, era como una hermana mayor, como su madre…las niñas miraban a Terry con admiración, era un hombre hermoso, angelical…-Bueno, el es Terrence Grandchester, Terry, mi novio…al escuchar esto Terry se sintió aún más nervioso, sus mejillas se ruborizaron al sentir las miradas de todos los niños con admiración, con celos, con confusión…-Tú novio?...jajajajaja comenzaron a reir y comenzaron a molestarla como niños…-Candy, tiene novio, Candy tiene novio…Candy y Terry se miraron y no pudieron dejar de reir también, los niños generaban un ambiente de paz, de felicidad, que hizo que Terry volviera a sentirse como un niño otra vez, y en un acto inesperado suelta la mano de la muchacha y se dirige a todo el grupo de niños, se hinca para estar a nivel de ellos y les pregunta…-Haber quien será el amable caballero o la bella señorita que me contará todo sobre Candy, cómo es ella con ustedes?...-Los niños comenzaron a hablar desordenadamente, se sentían risas, de todos, ellos contaban todas las travesuras de Candy, cómo ellos la hacían enfadar, se sintieron muy cómodos y felices con Terry, este parecía uno más de los niños, había descubierto algo que no sabía, que los niños, la inocencia de esos niños le generaban mucha paz y a la vez nostalgia, sentía que eran tan felices, a pesar de ser huérfanos y pobres, eran tan felices, inocentes, pero sobre todo felices que fue inevitable no recordar su infancia, tan fría, tan solitaria, a pesar de que vivía con todos los lujos de la nobleza de Londres, él en esa mansión estaba sólo, cómo un huérfano, a pesar de que sus padres vivían, su infancia fue muy solitaria, por el abandono de su madre, la distancia con su padre y su mala relación con su madrastra y hermanastros…no conocía otra realidad, pero ahora estos niños lo hacían sentir feliz, se sentía como uno más de ellos, se sentía feliz, luego de conversar largo rato con ellos, comenzó a jugar, cargaba a las más pequeñitas, jugaba con los varones, era un niño más entre todos los presentes…-Candy observaba con admiración esa nueva faceta del muchacho, siempre lo había visto rudo, rebelde, pero ahora se veía como un niño inocente, travieso, feliz, que necesitaba esa felicidad…eso hizo amar mucho más a Terry, por un momento este muchacho estaba tan inmerso entre los niños, que olvidó por completo a Candy y se trasladó a una infancia que nunca tuvo…desde lejos la Hermana María y la Srta. Pony observaban con admiración y emoción lo bien que los niños estaban recibiendo y aceptando a Terry, el mérito había sido de él, se había ganado el aprecio en pocos segundos de todos los niños del hogar…-Srta. Pony ve cómo Terry ha compartido con los niños, pareciera que fuera un niño más, sonreía la Hermana María…-Sí, Hermana, es emocionante verlos así tan compenetrados con los niños, y ver que Candy lo observa con amor, con admiración, sólo un alma pura y noble puede comportarse de esa manera, sólo un alma sensible y llena de amor puro puede generar ese escenario…él es un hombre noble, y estoy tranquila, ya que ha demostrado que su alma es pura, digno para Candy…luego de ello, Candy se dirige hacia las Sras. Terry sigue en ese ambiente con los niños, que tanto deseó tener cuando niño…-No es un ángel, dijo impulsivamente Candy…La Hermana María y la Srta. Pony la miraban sonriendo…-Sí mi querida Candy, Terry es un hombre muy noble, se nota que su alma es pura e inocente, como todos los niños del hogar, se nota que su infancia debió haber sido dura, y aquí está viviendo lo que nunca pudo vivir cuando niño…Candy las miró con pena y emoción, si, su querido Terry no había tenido una infancia fácil, no, miró a Terry con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y corrió hacia él, él estaba sentado en el suelo con los otros chicos conversando de sus vivencia con Candy…ella le tomó los hombros tiernamente, sus manos eran cálidas, Terry sintió ese calor en sus hombros y se sentía aún más feliz…-así que Tarzán pecosa, le dijo uno de los niños traviesamente…todos rieron, en la cara de Terry solo se observaba felicidad, los rayos del sol iluminaban ese hermoso rostro, esa hermosa sonrisa que ahora era pura e inocente, como de los niños del hogar…-Terry que les has estado diciendo a los niños, le regañaba Candy…-Candy, Terry nos ha contado como te conoció y sobre tus travesuras en el colegio, y de por qué te bautizó como tarzán pecoso…Terry sacaba la lengua como pidiendo perdón…-Terry eres un pesado…todos rieron, los niños estaban felices con las historias de Terry, las niñitas lo veían como un príncipe encantado…todos le habían tomado cariño, admiración y mucho afecto a este nuevo personaje que era parte de la vida de Candy…-Terry, ya vasta de travesuras…lo tomó de la mano, lo reincorporó, y se dirigieron a la casa de la mano…los niños siguieron jugando y riendo de las aventuras contadas por Terry…-Candy tenía lágrimas en los ojos, sentía su pecho apretado, tenía muchas ganas de llorar…-en un lugar más apartado de todos, nadie los veía…-Candy lo abraza y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente…-Que pasa Candy, Terry pregunta sobresaltado…-Por qué lloras mi amor, hay algo malo, algo pasa?...Candy seguía llorando, no podía ni siquiera hablar…-Terry muy angustiado trata de consolarla, seca sus lágrimas…-Que pasa Candy, me estás asustando…-qué está sucediendo?...-Terry me has hecho la mujer más feliz de este mundo, verte así con los niños, cómo un niño más me ha hecho amarte más…Terry se ruborizó, no se había dado cuenta de lo vivido…-Terry?, cómo fue tu infancia?...Terry bajó la cabeza y no pudo sentir otra cosa que dolor en su corazón, sus ojos estaban brillantes…-fue muy solitaria Candy, al ver a estos niños, me di cuenta que perdí mucho de mi vida por culpa de mi familia, perdí de ser feliz cómo esos niños, tenía todas las comodidades que un niño pudiera tener, pero me faltaba lo principal, el amor de mis padres, el amor de una familia, comenzaron a esbozarse algunas lágrimas en los ojos del muchacho, mi madre me había abandonado, mi padre…mi padre…yo no existía para él, y mi madrastra me hizo la vida imposible, no pude tener relación con mis hermanos, a los que también se le inculcó el odio hacia mi, de parte de su madre, viví sólo y muy triste, eso hizo que mi corazón se fuera endureciendo, y cada año que pasaba se cerraba más y más, era una roca, luego comenzó la rebeldía, y esa careta que me puse para no seguir sufriendo, esa careta de rebeldía para que nadie me hiciera daño, hasta que te conocí…Candy lloraba, sentía dolor en su corazón, sentía pesar, le dolía que su amado Terry haya pasado por tanto dolor…pensaba, yo no tuve padres, pero el hogar de Pony era mi familia, que me entregó todo el amor que pudo, la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María fueron como mis verdaderas madres, nunca necesité nada más que su amor, a pesar de la pobreza todos éramos muy felices, tuve una infancia feliz en el hogar…miró a Terry y lo abrazó y seguía llorando, el relato de la infancia de éste la habían conmovido tanto que no se podía calmar…-Candy, hoy me has regalado un momento mágico, nunca antes vivido, me he transportado a una infancia que no conocía, y me sentí por primera vez feliz, saqué a ese niño travieso, inocente y puro que estaba muy escondido en mi, te amo Candy, has hecho que mi vida sea mejor cada día, cada momento, me has hecho cambiar, has sacado lo mejor de mi…Terry la besa con amor, con ternura como agradeciendo ese momento que vivió con los niños…-Terry, mi amor, te amo, eres un hombre maravilloso, el mejor, te amo, cada día te amo más y más, se volvieron a besar…luego de eso estuvieron abrazados, Terry sentía una paz, una reconciliación consigo mismo, que lo hacía plenamente feliz, había superado sus miedos, sus penas, su historia, gracias a Candy, ella hacía que su vida tuviera sentido por primera vez en su vida, agradecía, como nunca lo había hecho, vivir y vivir al lado de Candy…-Luego de estar un tiempo abrazados, Candy mira a Terry traviesamente…-Eso quiere decir que perdí al Terry rebelde y ahora tengo al Terry inocente y puro…Terry la miró con picardía, y le dijo a su oído:…-Siempre seré un rebelde y un apasionado para ti, tú me haces ser rebelde y mi amor es con locura, con pasión…la rubia se estremeció, su cuerpo temblaba…se besaron…

Luego de ello, el día había transcurrido rápido, era hora de que Terry se fuera a su residencial…-Te iré a dejar le dijo Candy a Terry, esto fue escuchado y aprobado por la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María…Los enamorados se fueron, Terry amaba cada segundo más y más a Candy, ella sentía lo mismo, solo se miraban con amor, enamorados…-Hemos llegado, no querían despedirse, pero debían hacerlo…Te amo Candy, nunca lo olvides…-yo también mi amor, se besaron y se despidieron…Era la primera noche que pasarían separados después de su reencuentro, pero ya no existía angustia en el corazón de Terry, él había madurado en esos pocos días con ella, y se sentía pleno, reconciliado, feliz, esa noche, ambos muy emocionados recordaban sus momentos en el hogar, felices, emocionados, enamorados…


End file.
